Talk:Germany (Altverse)
Why would Germany threaten an invasion to get Iran's oil? Literally the entire international community including Israel and the US would condemn such an action as it would be an unprovoked attack. America had to invent a whole lot of BS to invade the weaker, poorer and more internationally isolated Iraq. Bearing in mind that America is a hyperpower I doubt Germany could exert similar influence over Iran which is a regional power in a way that Iraq never was. Hell, even America and Britain the last time they wanted oil rights went for the coup option, not invasion. It would be much more likely that Iran would have a relationship with Germany in a similar way Saudi Arabia has a relationship with the US, although Germany could not exert a large amount of influence on Iran which is governed by a pretty ruthless and intelligent regime that was able to resist pressure from both the US and the USSR back in the day and has continually given the middle finger to all attempts at imperialism outside of mutual treaties with Russia and China. Germany would do better throwing its lot with less powerful countries with large oil reserves such as those located in Sub-Saharan Africa. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 21:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I agree with the above. Btw, what's the story behind Germany regaining its eastern regions? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:06, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I had another idea - what if this Germany also included Austria? Makes sense with the pan-German nationalism, probably. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:12, July 5, 2015 (UTC) The regions were just kept in East Germany rather then given to Poland. Austria would likely still be independent as the Allies after WWII were adamant that Germany would not unify with Austria. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 14:09, July 5, 2015 (UTC) @East Germany: But there should be a reason for that - maybe 20 July Plot is successful and shortly afterward Germany surrenders, allowing it to keep those territories. @Austria: Well yes, but the empire forms in 1993 or so, and they would merge around that time. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:18, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Catholic Austria wouldn't unite with a Protestant monarchy though. Unification with Germany is fairly unpopular in Austria as well (as it is now associated with Nazism), and the reunification of Germany in the first place was heavily resisted by most of Europe. The keeping of territory though you'll have to ask the author about. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 14:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok, that makes sense. But then wouldn't southern Germany (especially Bavaria) feel separatism upon monarchy restoration? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:32, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Maybe. The author could have the region be the Scotland of Germany :) --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions''']] 14:42, July 5, 2015 (UTC)